new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Sentinels
, the God of Justice.]] ''"Men are like steel. When they lose their temper, they lose their worth." - Rule 23 The path of the Shinobi is one of disgrace, misfortune and theft. It is unfitting for good and honest people, such as the subjects of the Hojo Clan. Yet, the Hojo clan have their own agents of the shadow. Their own executioners and spies that await their master's orders. Those who go without a name, having sacrificed that to preserve their family's honour and to give their lives to defend the Hojo clan. And her interests. Hierarchy The Steel Sentinels obey only one person: the leader of the Hojo clan. They are so absolute in their loyalty that it isn't rare for them to give their lives to prove their worth and loyalty. A true member of the Steel Sentinel will rather die than to do anything that goes against the desires of their leader. The ranks that follow underneath are shrouded in mystery. It isn't certain if there are even layers of command structure within the Steel Sentinels. The small differences that can be seen when they are deployed out of the shadows, to act as reinforcers of their clan and ruler, hasn't so far justified any command structure. Equipment and Skills The Steel Sentinels are known to bear a similar appearance to samurai. The major difference being that they are always clad in gear that prevents another to see their faces or any other distinguishing features. Another difference is that they are geared with weapons that are utilized by traditional shinobi or samurai, while also being able to use ninjutsu to amplify their combat effectiveness - as to perform various tasks such as subterfuge and counter-intelligence. What isn't really known but just assumed by some is that the Steel Sentinels are also deployed in a less public fashion. They are sent out as spies and infiltrants on the order of their ruler, using whatever gear is necessary to grant the most chances for success on their missions. As for skill, the Steel Sentinels are said to be one of the finest fighting force that the Hojo have command over. They are considered an elite unit that is tasked with the protection of their ruler and his family. Their competence has prevented many assassinations attempts on their ruler and their discipline has never seen them routed - even when the odds seemed impossible. Each of them is also capable of using forms of chakra, with no restriction on a field or form - which prevents rivals or enemies to predict the abilities of the Steel Sentinels. With honour not being an important virtue, a good number of Steel Sentinels are even capable of utiziling poisons to achieve success on their given tasks. Recruitment and Training The Steel Sentinels don't just take anybody within their ranks. One of the most strict rules is that the recruits have to be young. Not just to make sure that they are taught properly but to mould them properly as a member of the Steel Sentinels. For children are more willing accepting of indoctrination. And those that aren't? They are wiped out before they can be a threat. The training of a Steel Sentinel never ends. From the day that they are conscripted to the elite unit, till the day that they die. The new members are put to harsh tests and training regimes that would likely see the collapse of a normal genin. Which is all in the purpose of moulding the perfect tool for the Hojo clan - a training that they have perfected.